I will do anything to get some sweets!
by SumiEvans
Summary: Marui is not eating sweets! There is definitely something wrong. And why does Niou have something to do with it?  -Rated T just to be safe-


**Yo, what's up and all that. This is my first fic please be kind **

**Important Note: I don't own any of the characters. There all Konomi Takeshi's.**

**Summary: Marui wasn't eating sweets! There was defiantly something wrong. And why has it something to do with Niou? **

**WARNING: shounen ai/Yaoi?(nah it's soft) **

**One shot story – I will do anything for sweets!**

It was an ordinary and normal day at Rikkaidai Fuzoku's tennis club. Yukimura was being was his own kind self. Sanada was being stoic as always. Yanagi was taking data. Yagyuu was being a gentleman as always. Niou was tricking his kouhei's. Akaya was being a baby. Well he is not always like that. Marui wasn't eating sweets. Jackal was not being noticed, again. Wait a second, Marui not eating sweets, that's not normal.

"Aargh" Marui groaned angry and tired.

"What's wrong Marui-sempai?" asked Akaya.

"I want to eat my sweets now!" said Marui angrily.

"You can eat your bubble-gum, you know you can do that when we are practicing, right sempai. You can eat your sweets after practice" said Akaya to his sempai.

"But I can't get my sweets back!" said Marui annoyed.

"Why? Who took them?" asked Akaya curios.

"Niou, he took them. We made a bet in a game. The winner got all of the others sweets" he was really irritated right now.

"MARUI, AKAYA TARUNDAROU! GET BACK TO PRACTICE NOW!" shouted Sanada at them.

"Now now, Gen-chan. Don't shout so much at them. Or else you will get gray hairs soon." said Yukimura smiling happily as ever.

"Sorry, Yukimura" he said defeated.

Now everyone was practicing, expect for Marui. But where was Niou?

Marui saw a pack of gum hanging in front of his face. He reached for it, but it went up?

"Heheh, you can't eat this, right Ma-ru-i" said Niou playfully.

"Do you really have to be like this, Niou" Marui was angry.

"Puri"

"Grrr"

"Seems like you really want this, huh?" asked Niou.

"Yeah, I am going to die soon if don't get some sweets. I would do anything just for a little" said Marui really tired.

"Really? Anything?" asked Niou.

"Yeah anything" answered Marui.

"Well then come with me" said Niou happily. He sounded like he was planning on something. Probably nothing good.

Marui really had no idea what Niou wanted. He just followed him.

They walked in the school grounds, and then they went in to the school. The school didn't have much life at this hour. They walked in the hallways, walked op a few stairs. Finally they reached the place, Niou want Marui to come to. They walked in to the empty class room, there was only chairs and tables, and sweets.

"Wow, look there's sweet in here!" exclaimed Marui happily.

Before Marui had the chance to run over to the sweets, Niou had held his hand in a tight grip.

"Puri. Now now, where are you going, Ma-ru-i" said Niou playfully again.

How Marui just hated when Niou played around with him.

"What is it now Niou?" Marui was getting really irritated now.

Niou pointed at a piece of paper beside the sweets.

"Read that before you eat the sweets, piyo" said Niou while grinning slyly.

I looked at him for second, and then walked over to take the paper. I opened the little piece of paper. There was something written in it.

'_Marui, Marui, Little sugar addicted Marui. Did you think you could just eat those sweets, without doing anything for me first?' _How he just hated that way Niou would play around with him. It happened almost every day. I read on. '_Well you are wrong, you need to do something for_ _me. Now pick one of these things you want to do'_

'_Do my homework for a year' _

'_Run a million laps for me'_

'_Carry me on your back, everywhere I want to go, for a year'_

'_Give me 8.000 yen, before tomorrow'_

'_Be my slave for half a year'_

'What's wrong with Niou's head, like I would do any of these thing's' said Marui angrily in his head. 'What there is one more?'

'_Kiss me'_

"Gah, wait what?"

'Did he mean that, kiss him!'

Marui didn't really know what to pick. He then just picked the best one, he could find. He walked over to Niou stood in front of him.

"Puri, so have you picked on?" asked Niou playfully again.

Marui began to blush a little. "Yes I…I picked the…last one" He was really embarrassed right now.

"So you picked to be my sla- "Niou was cut of by lips. Marui's sweet lips were pressing gently against Niou's.

'Why is Marui kissing me?' said Niou in his head. He was really confused, about what was happening right now. So he just followed his instincts, so did Marui.

Niou wrapped his arms around Marui's waist. Marui put his hands behind Niou's neck, and pressed their lips harder together, and maid there kiss deeper.

Niou half opened his eyes. He had actually never thought of, how beautiful Marui looked op close. Marui opened his eyes a bit. 'He has some really beautiful eyes'.

'Wait! What am I doing?' Niou thought. The same was Marui thinking. But neither of them tried to pull apart.

When they realized they needed air they pulled apart panting. They were both blushing furiously. Marui backed away a little.

"S-so I-I will ta-take the swe-sweets now" He was so embarrassed that he couldn't get the words out the right way.

Marui took the sweets and ran past, the still blushing and confused Niou.

Niou couldn't believe what just happened. "What did he mean? The last one was 'Be my slave for half a year'" Niou said to him self.

Niou walked over to pick up the little piece of paper. Read it and saw something that wasn't there when he laid it.

'6. '_Kiss me''_

"What I didn't write that!" exclaimed Niou loudly.

'But I guess, its okay' He thought. "No stop thinking like that!" He shouted to himself.

-The Next Day-

"Hey guys, don't you think Marui and Niou have been acting weird since yesterday?" Jackal asked.

"Your right sempai" said Akaya.

"They have been acting weird, indeed" said Yagyuu.

"I wonder what happened." Yukimura said.

"hmm" Sanada nodded.

The team members of the tennis club wasn't sure why, but Yanagi was making an evil snickering?

** Done**

**So what do think? Please don't flame me…I am a newbie… And my English is not very good…But I tried my hardest **

**R/R please …**

**~The Ecstasy Speed Star~**


End file.
